


A Night In

by helsinkibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: These nights are his favourite...





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> prompts : accio, touch, blanket

Nights like this, together at home, world and Order going on without them, are his favourite.

Snuggled on the couch, her head rests on his shoulder, his hands moving across her rounded stomach. Their unborn child moves beneath, as if responding to his touch, and she laughs in delight.

Inevitably, she falls asleep, and loath to wake her, he whispers “Accio blanket,” and covers them both.

He watches her, tells her things he hopes she will know when she wakes, fixes her image on his mind for times of need.

When sleep claims him, he knows how lucky he is.


End file.
